Warriors Stroll
by Ciel Poetreas
Summary: There was this rumor, there was that rumor. In reality, the truth was... / a trial to see if there's still people in this fandom / light-novel styled writing and dialogue-heavy / OCs and crossover with a project from deviantART / rated T just in case / review if you like
**Samurai Warriors (c) KOEI**

 **? (c) glaceau at deviantART**

 **OCs (c) Ciel Poetreas & Yukari Wada**

 **Dialogue-heavy, maybe looks difficult to read if you're new to light novel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 1**

 **.**

Everyone thought it was over.

At least, they had sealed Tamamo no Mae, the true devil that had made Orochi became what he had been, in a stone. They predicted that she would regain her powers and break through the seal, so she could make a chaos again. Maybe the chaos would be even worse than back then.

However, until then, they would prepare. They knew the time would come someday.

What they could not expect was _that_.

.

The day was usual. People talked and chirped. Children chased each other around. The town was lively. Everyone that saw it surely would feel happy too and go along with the flow.

"It's nice right, Darling?"

A woman asked her husband as they looked at the city from uppermost floor of their castle.

The man, the lord of the region, nodded in satisfaction.

"Of course! Our effort back then was worth it!"

"Right. If not because of the mystics, maybe we couldn't see this beautiful peace."

"Yeah. Ah, my dream is complete… in this new world, at least."

The new world had been created by Orochi now was peaceful.

The rulers got their own part of land and created their own region. Each region was a bit distinctive to each other, but all of them had the very same thing.

Peace that everyone had wanted for so long, that was.

"Hehe~ I'm really happy for that— huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Look at that."

With his wife looking both surprised and confused, the man looked at the direction his wife pointed.

A reddish black light.

As if it was a shooting star, it came right from above the sky. It headed right to a forest near the region.

Soon as it landed, it exploded and created a massive quake that made even the castle tremble due to its power.

That was… Shooting Star of Death.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

They disappeared.

At least, it was the news the mass media told people.

Sixteen people from an unnamed company (people just called it the Company) were gone since three days ago. On top of that, they were called as "majorly influential employees" or MIEs. As name suggested, they had major influence on their company. If they were gone, the Company would fall bankrupt.

The Company itself was based in USA, but they disappeared when they went to a vacation trip to Japan.

There was a rumor that they were killed. There was a rumor that they were kidnapped. There was this rumor, there was that rumor. There was a rumor… there was a rumor… people kept talking and talking about it.

However, none of the rumor was true.

The truth was…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 3**

 **.**

She held her breath.

Half of the forest had vanished. It was as if a war happened there. But no, that was not war. There was a big hole on the ground, showing something had fallen there.

Or rather, someone.

Someone in white clothes. A tall man, he looked weary. He held a golden staff on his hand.

"Who… what is…"

"Hm?"

The man glanced at her, his eyes looked tired and sad at same time.

"… your name?"

"My name, huh…"

The man held his staff high. There were weird people in weird clothes. They flew on the sky, as if they were about to kill him.

"My name… is—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 4**

 **.**

One of classrooms in Business Administration Department of Hatsubayashi Private University was a bit crowded.

Students chatted with their friends, some of them packing their backpack, ready to go home. The teacher had left by the time, since the lesson was over.

So did Kanami Sakuragi. She put her things into her sling bag neatly. She sighed tiredly.

"I should hurry."

Then, some girls approached her. Kanami knew them as the daughters that came from rich families in that university.

"Sakuragi. Do you want to go with us to a café near here?"

"They said the food was delicious!"

Kanami gave four of them an apologetic look.

"Sorry, but not today."

"Oh, how about going to Miyagawa's house to study together?"

Kanami was the representative in their department. The boys on the university had been crushing on her due to her elegant strictness and impossibly charming beauty. She was so famous that even girls had been admiring her.

Asking her to hang out together would take courage and time. Usually she would say yes, so that should be a good chance. That day was Saturday too, so usually they had free time at the day.

"That sounds nice. How do you think, Sakuragi?"

Sakuragi stood up and threw the same answer, while giving a face that told them she was sorry.

"Sorry, not today."

"Eh, why?"

"I have promise with other friends. See you tomorrow."

As the honour student walked away to the outside of classroom, the girls began to murmur.

"Who are those 'other friends'?"

"According to my observation, maybe they are Nagisa Ibaraki and Sonota Kashiwagi."

"Ibaraki is the one from Information Technology Department right?"

"Yeah."

"Who's Kashiwagi?"

"Who knows. I just know his or her name."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 5**

 **.**

The time for studying finally ended.

Nagisa Ibaraki sighs in joy. She was bored for an entire day since her teacher had explained the same lesson from days ago.

"I'm so glad! I need to go to park already~"

She stood up and stretched her body.

She was about to leave the classroom when a boy approached her.

"Ibaraki, want to hang out with me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, if you have time, do you want to hang out with me?"

"To?"

"An amusement park."

"Not interested. If you want to go to a library, I'll go."

She was usually amiable with boys, but she did not like to go outside when she did not want to.

"Alright, then we'll go to local library near campus."

The boy proposed a new plan, but Nagisa rejected.

"Good, I'll think of it. But not now."

"What? Why?"

"I have another plan."

"What kind of—"

"We'll talk again later. Bye."

As she went away, another boy approached the boy whose plan to hang out with Nagisa had been rejected by the person in question.

"Your luck is not good today, huh."

"I know. Just what kind of plan she has?"

"Maybe it involves Sakuragi. And Kashiwagi."

"Kashiwagi? That Kashiwagi from Multimedia?"

"Yep. I heard he's bordering emotionless and antisocial."

"I see…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 6**

 **.**

First fact, Sonota was not a boy, but she loved to dress as a boy.

Second fact, she was expressionless or antisocial indeed, but that did not mean that she was apathetic.

Third fact, she was not amused by the fact that the class ended.

(I wanted to try the new synthesizer…)

She hid her face by resting her head on the desk, thinking so in dissatisfaction.

"…"

She then stood up, and went to a small bookstore near campus. She then saw the owner of the store, who doubled as cashier. The owner was youthful and cheery.

"Sir, do you have new newspaper?"

"Yeah, of course, lad!"

"Here is the money."

"Thanks! Where're you going?"

"To the fountain park."

"I see. Take care, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome! Come again, okay?"

"Yes." Then, she went out after that.

The owner of the bookstore was kind and cheerful, and he treated Sonota as if the latter was his younger sister—or rather brother, since the owner did not know if 'he' was a she.

Fourth fact, Sonota was not young.

"Let me see the articles…"

Sonota decided to read the newspaper on a fountain park near the campus. She read her newly bought newspaper while sitting on an empty bench. She spread the newspaper on the other side of the bench, making it full of papers and preventing other people from sitting on it. Then, she read the paper while her feet were folded on the bench.

"Hmm… the disappearance of MIEs…"

As she read the newspaper, she did not realize that two other girls approached her.

"Sonota."

"Sorry for making you wait."

They were Nagisa and Kanami.

"I never saw you reading a newspaper until now. Anyway, why do you read like that?" Nagisa said in amusement while looking at his position.

Her reading pose was as if he was a little baby who half-crawled and half-sat with something interesting on front of her.

In return, Sonota turned her attention back to the black and white papers. "I cannot read it like I do with my novels."

Kanami sighed. She then took the newspaper, making Sonota moved in surprise. She sat down beside her and opened the newspaper on the page Sonota read last time. "I'll open the newspaper so you can read. Nagisa, you too, sit here."

"No, thanks. Just read there. I'll stand here." Nagisa folded her arms behind her head and watched them from afar.

Kanami sighed and turned her attention to Sonota. "Anyway, what did you read just now?"

"This one."

As Sonota pointed the column she had been reading since then, Nagisa straightened her hands and approached both Kanami and her in interest.

Nagisa then asked Sonota. "MIEs? MIEs as in the Company?"

"Yes."

"The Company? What's that? What company?" Kanami asked in confusion.

Nagisa answered calmly yet enthusiastically. "It's an unnamed company, so it's just called as the Company. It's a super duper famous event management company, by US standards."

"So it's in US?"

"Yep. MIEs is abbreviation for 'Majorly Influential Employees'. The name says it all: they are very important for the Company's prestige in event management industry."

"Whoa, I see."

"I did not have idea you are interested in this news." Sonota commented after Kanami in amaze.

"Well, the news of disappearing people is really controversial, so I kinda like it. Besides many speculations and theories are made for it. I'm so interested in the news to the point of being able to memorize the names, ages, and positions of those employees. Sadly I didn't watch the news on television, so I couldn't see their faces."

"They didn't note their names on newspaper." Kanami noted.

"Of course. They have been disappearing since three days ago. Besides there are sixteen of them."

Hearing Nagisa's explanation, Kanami lowered the newspaper. Sonota looked at her in surprise.

"Really? That many?"

"Tell me! Tell me more about them!"

With Sonota's demand, Nagisa cleared her throat.

"Ahem, I will tell you. The first is—"

Before Nagisa could mention even one of the MIEs names, she stopped talking.

"…"

"Nagisa? What is wrong?"

Nagisa dismissed Kanami's question and looked around. There was no one other than three of them.

"I feel it's creepy here."

Kanami, hearing Nagisa's statement, also looked around the fountain park. The sun was setting, and there were just them there. It was very quiet. They could even hear the voice of wind blowing on them.

"This is scary." Kanami shivered in fear.

Sonota frowned. She was aware of the strange atmosphere surrounding the park, and that made her… alert, rather than afraid.

Suddenly, something appeared on the ground they stepped.

Like a spill of water that overflowed everywhere, the ground began to create a hole, welcoming them into a vacuum space that was similar to outer space. The difference was that the space was colourful like the inside of a kaleidoscope.

"?!"

"WHOA!"

"WHAT IS THIS?"

Nagisa, Sonota, and Kanami felt they were like being swallowed by that hole.

As soon as they were sucked by the space, the gap that separate their world with the vacuum space began to close itself slowly.

Then, below them, a new rift opened, revealing a different world. That world was composed of white, slight brown, and green.

(Was that perhaps a heaven?)

If being looked from above, that was.

Because now they were literally falling from above the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

Kanami screamed. Sonota begged God for her own life. Nagisa later became exhausted from crying out too long.

As soon as their bodies touched ground, they lost consciousness.

* * *

So, that's it. My first story for this fandom!

Just for you know, I'm going to write this in light-novel style. So it's face-paced, dialogue-heavy, and easy-to-read. If this style doesn't suit you, let me know! Actually, if you're smart enough, you can figure out the 'who-speaks-what' thing (by reading the next paragraph, knowing their speaking style, etc etc etc).

If you like this, I appreciate it!

Actually, this serves as crossover... well, I've given you a hint at the beginning okay!

I borrowed one of OCs from my bestie Yukari Wada! But I modified her personality so she can fit here.

If this can achieve even just a review, I'll post the second chapter.

Sign,

Ciel


End file.
